


Riding the Riv

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-02
Updated: 2000-12-02
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray takes a ride on the Riv.This story is a sequel toRiding a Horse.





	Riding the Riv

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

ride2

Title: Riding the Riv  
Author: Pita Patter  
Series: Ride Forever  
Pairing: Fraser/Vecchio  
Rating: NC-17, slash.  
Warning: Second part of a riding trilogy, sequel to Riding a Horse. This time it is the mishandling of the wonder of Detroit automotive capacity, the 1971 Buick Riviera. Comments  
Teaser: Ray takes a ride in the Riv.  
Date: Nov 30th 2000. 

 

****

Riding the Riv

 

"Would you like me to drive, Ray?"

"Ok".

That was when Benton Fraser really got worried. Without another word, he observed a quiet and expressionless Ray Vecchio get inside the Buick Riviera - in the passenger seat. Even Diefenbaker looked at Fraser questioning the Italian's attitude.

They had just come from a horse-riding practice Ben needed in order to represent Canada at a Goodwill Parade that was to be held a few weeks ahead. Unexpectedly, though, the practice turned into something else and Benny ended up "alleviating" Ray's physical discomfort in a hot al fresco session of hot love.

To Ben, it was a dream come true. After all that time hiding his true feeling for his best friend and partner, Ben was so delighted to find out Ray wanted him in the same way that he jumped at the chance. He brought pleasure to Ray in a beautiful day, surrounded by elevating natural elements. Ben himself had not found completion, but he was eager to get back home and make proper love to the man he loved.

Now, however, he was not so sure anymore. Ray was quiet and retracted, very atypical for the boisterous and loud Italian. And he had let Ben drive the Riv! No, something was wrong. Ray's whole posture was all wrong. His hands were clenched fists, his muscles tense, his face was staring fixedly outside the window, not seeing anything. He looked like a boiling pot of past, the lid about to explode.

Ben started the Riv and moved outside the parking lot of the riding farm. Could everything had been too fast for the Italian? Was Ray having second thoughts? Oh, God. What if that was not what Ray wanted? What if Ray found Benny's intimate touch unsought and repulsive?

It meant that Benny had performed an unwanted act of unapproved sex to his partner. They had a word for it in the criminal code.

It was called rape.

The mere thought almost caused Ben to stop breathing. So he decided that as much as he respected his friend's feeling, Ben had to ask. "Are you feeling alright, Ray?"

"Just peachy, Benny."

They rode in silence for a few minutes. Then Benny tried again, his apprehension too strong. "Ray, why don't we talk about what happened? I want you to know that..."

Ray interrupted him quietly, "I don't want to talk about it now, OK?"

"But Ray..."

"Benny, I can't talk about it." Benny's heart sank. "I have to be very, very quiet, or else I will attack you."

"Ray... I am sorry..."

"No, Benny, *I* am sorry. Sorry for not having seen it before, and having us lose all this time. Now that I know how you feel, well... I can't talk about it, because I don't think I can wait until we get to your place to get my hands on your yummy ass."

The unexpected words made Benny gasp and send waves of desire splashing through his Canadian veins like wildfire in his body.

"Ray..."

Ray hissed. "See, Benny? This voice... It makes me crazy, Benny, I wanna get my hands all over you. I *cannot* wait."

The Mountie took a deep breath and tried to keep his eyes on the road, scarcely registering Dief whining in disapproval. In the corner of his trained eye, however, he could see Ray sliding closer to him. The Italian was panting heavily, and his voice was thick. "I said I cannot wait, Benny. I need it. I need it now."

//Oh dear//

Ray put his hand gently on Benny's thigh, the touch electrifying the Canadian's entire body. Then Ray leaned in his ears and purred, "Benny, I need it. Please, Benny, let me, please."

All control learned in RCMP training fled Benton Fraser in seconds when he heard the tone of urgency and need in Ray's voice. His body was responding in full, and if he did not prevent it, they could end up mauled or hurt - for he would certainly crash the Riv. He tried to warn his friend. "Ray..."

Ignoring his whispered plea, Ray's hand moved up slowly, to reach the junction of hip and thigh, causing Benny to gasp loud and start trembling. His breathing rate became erratic. His blood was flowing everywhere in his body, except his brain, it seemed.

"Would you like me to stop?"

"No!", he managed to answer.

"Good," purred Ray directly in his ear. "Because I want to do more than touching your clothes, Benny. Is that OK with you?"

This time Benny did not manage to speak. Nothing but a whimper came from the pale Canadian struggling to drive.

"Does that mean yes?"

Another whimper and a eager nod.

Apparently that was all Ray had been waiting for to galvanise into action. He fumbled with the Sam Browne belt, lanyard and epaulettes, but it took him nowhere.

"Benny, help."

"Ray, I... have to park..."

"Who said anything about parking? Just keep on driving and open this damn tunic before I tear it off."

Benny was trying his best to make his fingers work on the belt and buttons while not crashing the car, and Ray was making sure he got verbal incentive. "Please, Benny, please, Benny". 

It took at least one whole minute until Ben accomplished to get the tunic open. "YES," voiced Ray, furiously attacking his riding pants and suspenders at the same time, busy as a horny bee.

"Ray... I must stop... we might crash... or we - Oh, God!"

Benny yelped when Ray took out his half-erect cock from the confines of his clothes and cradled it in his hands, moaning in awe and appreciation. "Hmmmm. Benny, Benny... This is the most beautiful thing I have seen... I want to do sooo many things to it, Benny. I have been dreaming so long about it... May I...?"

"Please!" Almost a squeal.

In a fraction of a second, Ray dived between Benny's legs and in the most unceremonious manner, took the hardening shaft inside his mouth as far as he could. Benny jumped, his knuckles getting white on the Riv's wheel. 

It was sheer delight to Ray the sensation of Benny's cock engorging in the warm haven of his mouth, the texture changing, the scent of his arousal flaring his nostrils. While never letting his lips leave the velvety hardness, Ray let his hands gently tug on the small spheres below.

For the life in him, Benny could not remember having a hardest time to control himself ever before. It was such pleasant torture, and his body was behaving like a totally separate entity from him. On the other hand, all he wanted to do was to give in the alluring sensations Ray was giving him.

"Oh... Oh Ray..."

The seductive hands were in action now, and the lips were around his head, as gentle sucking was applied. Whimpers were renewed. Then there were licks and a gentle squeezing. Benny was jumping in the seat, the impulse of thrusting barely contained.

Fortunately, Benny at least managed to keep in route. They had already entered the Martin Luther King Jr Highway, and Chicago's suburbs were not far away. The Canadian had feared he could take a wrong road, and they might end up on their way to Kansas or Tennessee instead.

"Ah! Ray...!"

"Benny... (licking the slit) would you like to talk now?"

"We are... getting oh oh home..."

"I warned you, Benny (lick cock). I could not wait (tug testes)... Besides, I am enjoying this so much..." 

Whimper, whimper. "Me too..."

"Glad to be of service, Benny".

Saying that, he engulfed Benny's cock, sucking violently, hands trying to coax the Canadian into climax. Benny was close to ululation at the sensation in his cock and gave one long and deep thrust on Ray's mouth. In this precise moment, a car blared his horn and the Canadian moved fast to change the lanes and avoid the collision. But he could not avoid the impending orgasm.

His eyes were wide open, but he could see little besides the explosion of blood from an all-engulfing climax that made him spurt deep inside Ray's throat several times, trembling violently. There was a deafening shout in the Buick, and then a muffled one. Then there was silence, broken by severe panting.

After a few minutes of much panting inside the Riv, an Italian figure raised his head and made a point to look directly into blue-grey Canadian eyes to swallow loudly. A Mountie's heart melted at the spot. It was a good measure to be in the slowest lane of traffic and that it was a straight part of the road.

Under these circumstances, the Riv glided in peaceful serenity as his two human occupants were trying to regain their senses and breath. The wolf had his head between his paws, disgusted to have been an unwilling witness to such a reprehensible display of his packmates.

The Riv kept on crawling in the highway. Some of the drivers passing buy were making signs at Benny. He did not notice. "Ray?"

"Yes, Benny?"

"I.... It was.... I mean..."

"Did you like it?"

The Mountie started to rearrange his tunic and pants so that the garment would be fit for public appearance again. "Very much, Ray. I was trying to convey my appreciation."

"You are very welcome, Benny."

More signs from the drivers, some concomitant with horns. This time Benny saw it, but he just ignored them. "Would you like me to... repay you this...favour?"

"Actually, Benny, I was thinking of something different."

"Different?"

Ray shrugged. "Yes, different."

"How different would this favour be, Ray?"

"I was wondering how would your cock feel totally sheathed inside my ass and your balls pounding in my cheeks, Benny. That different."

The Riv screeched as it sped away to Benny's apartment.

The End.

 

Next: Riding On

 

* * *

 


End file.
